Infernape
Infernape (Japanese: ゴウカザル Goukazaru) is the / -type Starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh region, evolved from Monferno and Chimchar. Biology Physiology Infernape is based upon the ape as cleared from its name. Its color is brown and it has flame over its head. A brown tail is also present. Its fist resembles the man's fist having power to use fighting type moves. It has several gold plates that cover its body on its shoulders, wrists, knees, and chest. Infernape's arms, legs, and tail are a dark brown color while its upper body, forelegs, and head are white. It is the fastest starter of the Sinnoh starters last evolutions. It has brown ears but inside its blue. Its feet are white but the toes are blue. Behavior Infernape seems to be very energetic Pokémon as seen in anime. It never gives up. It is very loyal to its trainer and tries harder to win. Special abilities Infernape gets blazed when its HP gets lower than 1/3 which, increase its attack. It can learn high power fighting and fire type moves like Close Combat and Flare Blitz. Evolution Infernape is the evolved form of Monferno as of level 36. It is also the final Evolution of Chimchar. Game Info Game locations |border= |diamondpearl=Evolve Monferno |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Monferno |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Trade |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |border= |PMD2=Dark Crater Pit (B6F-B14F) |Ranger2=Volcano Cave |Rumble=Fiery Furnace }} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=IV |diamond=It uses a special kind of martial arts involving all its limbs. Its fire never goes out. |pearl=Its crown of fire is indicative of its fiery nature. It is beaten by none in terms of quickness. |platinum=It uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet. It will take on any opponent. |heartgold=It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style. |soulsilver=It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style. |black=It uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet. It will take on any opponent. |white=It uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feeet. It will take on any opponent. |black 2=It uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet. It will take on any opponent. |white 2=It uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet. It will take on any opponent. |x=Its crown of fire is indicative of its fiery nature. It is beaten by none in terms of quickness. |y=It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style.}} Sprites |border= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=InfernapeXY.gif |xysprs = Infernape Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = InfernapeXY.gif |orassprs = Infernape Shiny XY.gif |VIback= |VIbacks= }} Appearances Anime Infernape first made an appearance in the Pokémon movie The Rise of Darkrai. Ash's Monferno evolved into an Infernape in the episode Fighting Ire With Fire! of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl anime. *Ash's Infernape *Flint's Infernape *Allegra's Infernape Manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Pearl owns an Infernape. Trivia *Infernape shares the same species as Charmeleon, Charizard, Flareon and Moltres, known as Flame Pokémon. *Infernape, along with Chimchar and Monferno, are the first monkey-like Pokémon to be of a type, being primarily Fire Type, other than Fighting and Normal. *Infernape is the shortest of all the final form starter Pokémon, with 3 ft. 11 in. *Infernape is loosely based on the character Son Gokū (hence its Japanese name "Goukazaru"), the "Monkey King" *Infernape is the only fully evolved Sinnoh Starter not to have a unique type combination, as Torterra is Grass/Ground type, while Empoleon is Water/Steel type. It shares its type with Blaziken and Emboar. It is also the only fully evolved Sinnoh starter not to be immune to Sandstorm, as Torterra is part Ground, while Empoleon is part Steel. It is also the only fully evolved Sinnoh starter not to have an immunity, as Torterra is immune to Electric attacks, while Empoleon is immune to Poison attacks. *Despite its HeartGold and SoulSilver entry implies, Infernape cannot learn Agility. Etymology Infernape received its name from the words "Infern'o" which means fire and "'Ape" which means tailless monkey even though Infernape has one. Its Japanese name Goukazaru (ゴウカザル) is reference to the Japanese name of Sun Wukong, the Monkey King (whom this Pokémon is based on) from "Journey To The West", Son Gokū. Gallery 392Infernape DP anime.png 392Infernape_Dream.png 392Infernape_Pokemon_Conquest.png 392Infernape_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png 392Infernape_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution_2.png Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon